


Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

by 221b_gone_feels



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Exhibitionism, Kink Meme, Kinktober 2018, M/M, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_gone_feels/pseuds/221b_gone_feels
Summary: Day 1





	Exhibitionism/Voyeurism

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I wrote something like this (Three years but who cares) so I hope this isn't as shitty as I think it is. Hope you guys like it!

"You want to do what?" John asked, lowering his book and raising an eyebrow to his boyfriend, who was currently climbing over the coffee table to reach him on the couch.

"You heard me perfectly fine, John," Sherlock retorted as he plopped himself in the soldier's lap, "I want to experiment with kinks."

John set his book down and placed his hands on Sherlock's hips, "Um, why? Are you not ok with the vanilla sex we have?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Obviously," then his hips against John's. John closed his eyes and gripped Sherlock harder. The brunet cupped the older man's cheek and leaned down the kiss his neck. "It's just that, I think it would interesting. You were my first sexual encounter, so I have no other basis for what my turn-ons are," he spoke between nibbles. John gave out a light hum and leaned his head back.

"I don't know, love, why should we?" John teased, winning a small growl from the man on top of him.

Sherlock wasn't about to lose, so he moaned, "John, please," into his ear while rutting against him. John grunted, then shifted to kiss his boyfriend.

After a long snog, John pulled away and panted, "Alright. What do you have in that gorgeous brain of yours?"

\-----

A few weeks had passed since the couple agreed to try… different things. John insisted they set some ground rules and think of a safe word. "Something that doesn't come up in normal conversation. Short and quick," he suggested. Sherlock had just whined. "Alright, how about, uh, glow cloud?" John tried. Sherlock had looked at him like he had grown a third eye on his forehead, but soon agreed to just end the conversation to get to, uh, other things.

They were working on a case in Amsterdam. Sherlock said it was a 'six,' but John said it was 'a break from London,' so they booked a room and caught a flight. The case wasn't too bad. Sherlock figured it out in two days with bubble gum and a cigarette. John and Sherlock got back to their hotel at ten at night. Their flight back to London wasn't until six in the afternoon the next day. John turned on the lights flopped onto his back on the bed.

"I'm sleeping in tomorrow. Don't try to wake me in the morning unless you have coffee and or breakfast made," John spoke as he shifted, attempting to get comfortable.

Sherlock looked at the large window facing the town then back at the bed. A small smirk climbed over his face, "John?" The doctor hummed in response. "I have an idea," the young man whispered as he walked to the window, moving the blinds and opening it. They were only on the second story, so people could see directly into their room from the park if they wanted to.

John propped himself up on his elbows, "What in the hell are you doing?" He stopped asking questions when the detective crawled on top of him.

"Remember how we were going to try new things?" He breathed, lips brushing softly over John's. The older man, already getting hard, just nodded and moved his chin up a bit for a kiss. Sherlock moved away slightly, "Well, we don't we try exhibitionism?" his eyes glanced over to the window, "There are still some people out, if they look, they will be able to see you taking me. They can hear me scream your name."

Hearing his boyfriend talk like that always got him riled up. He quickly flipped them over, "As you wish, love." John leaned down, licking his neck. "Be as loud as you want," he whispered then bit down. Sherlock moaned and slightly arched his back. John connected their lips while he got to work unbuttoning the purple shirt Sherlock was wearing. Sherlock panted and ran his fingers through John's golden grey hair. The soldier ground his erection into the man beneath him, being rewarded with another delicious moan. The sound of a belt buckle being removed joined the symphony of heavy breathing, then soon the sound of a belt hitting the floor.

The questions, "How shall I take you apart, darling? With my fingers, tongue, or cock?" entered Sherlock's ear and he groaned loudly.

"Your cock. Fuck me from behind. God, I don't even want to walk tomorrow," He whimpered in response. He could feel the smirk against his throat. Then, he felt the bed shift as John stood and walked to their suitcases. Sherlock didn't even get to pout before John was already pulling off his jumper and vest then returning with a small thing of lube. He set it next to the man on the single queen bed then pulled off the rest of their clothes. Scrambling to help, the young man tugged his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it across the room. Once both were finally naked, John told the other to flip over. Sherlock obeyed immediately.

"That's a good lad," he praised, causing Sherlock to lower his head to the pillow as he moved his hips up. He felt a pillow being placed under his groin and heard the sound of a cap opening. Soon, a cold finger pressed against him. John always got joy from teasing Sherlock, loved watching him melt under him until he was threating to do it himself. "Gorgeous," he smiled as he pushed in slowly. A groan came from the other side of the bed, so he paused and waited for him to adjust, which didn't take long.

He kissed along Sherlock's spine as he moved his finger in and out then added another. Sherlock bit the pillow to keep from being too loud. "No, love, none of that. I want to hear you. I want the town to hear you," John told him and pressed against his prostate. A loud yelp escaped from the detective and his cock twitched.

"God, John, right there!" he yelled, grinding back onto his boyfriend's hand. John smirked and added a third finger, speeding up the thrusts. He turned his head to look out the window. Two people were outside, one sitting on a bench, obviously entranced by what was happing in the room, and one walking on the sidewalk but the park, seemingly looking for the source of the loud moaning.

A small tsk escaped the soldier, "Sherlock, seems like you're distracting a couple people. What'd you say we finished this little show for them?" Sherlock rapidly nodded his head in response as his precome made the pillow under him wet. He let out a hiss as the lovely fingers left him feeling empty. John coated his palm in a fresh layer of lube and grasped his hard cock. He moaned and pulled himself softly, staring at Sherlock's open and waiting hole. "I love fucking you, you know that? The sounds you make, the way you look, god, the feel of you wrapped around my prick is heaven." He said as he lifted the brunet's hips and lined himself up. "Ready?" He asked, rubbing the head again the waiting entrance.

Impatient as ever, Sherlock ground back, "Yes! Please, John!" A soft chuckle echoed in the room, then John slid all the way in, short nails digging into those pale hips. Sherlock gasped and moaned so loud, a porn star would be jealous. They stopped for a moment to adjust, then the younger man pressed himself against the other. The bed springs started to creak as John thrust, not wasting a moment of the heat wrapped around him. Sherlock moaned and pressed his head deeper in the pillow.

John didn't want the sounds muffled, so he did what he normally did that drove his madman crazy, he pulled his head back by his hair and pounded harder into him. The shift caused Sherlock to arch his back more and gave John the perfect angle to hit that perfect spot over and over again.

"Fuck, yes! Oh, god, John, brilliant!" He screamed in response. John looked out the window again. The darkness outside made everyone look like dark figures, but he could see that three more people had appeared, staring directly at them.

"People are watching, Sherlock. They can hear you. All of Amsterdam knows you belong to me now, don't they?" The doctor growled, moving faster and pulling the dark curls harder.

"Uh! Yes! I'm yours, John! God, just, oh, d-don't stop!" was the answer he got in return. Sherlock reached back and grabbed himself, stroking quickly. It only took three pumps for his orgasm to crash into him. He screamed out as he came hard, twitching around John's cock as he fucked him through it. The combination of everything happening, Sherlock coming, the screams, the smell of sex, the heat of people's eyes watching him claim the detective, became too much. John growled out Sherlock's as he buried himself deep inside and came.

Sherlock slumped down and John slid out slowly. They laid side by side for a while, just panting. After a few minutes, John stood on shaky legs and walked to the window, flashing a smile, then shutting it firmly and closing the blinds. He turned off the lights then climbed under the blankets, pulling Sherlock in with him. The man was already half asleep but he cuddled into the warm human that was his blogger. He nuzzled into his neck, "Mm, it's sticky."

"We'll shower in the morning, honey," John yawned in reply. His kissed the top of his boyfriend's head and smoothed down the reckless curls. Maybe this could be one of the experiments John would be willing to participate in. If he survives the embarrassment of having to deal with hotel management in the morning.


End file.
